Danse (Pop Version)
(PAL) |artist = |year = 2013|difficulty = Fácil|nogm = 2|dg = |mode = Solo|pc = Japanese Laurel (Beta) |gc = Morado|lc = Naranja|pictos = 122|kcal = 10|dura = 2:59|nowc = Danse|audio = |perf = Stessy EmelieDanse Artist Thingy.png}}"Danse (Pop Version)" por aparece en (como un exclusivo de PAL), , y . Apariencia del Bailarín La entrenadora es una mujer con el pelo azul oscuro y corto, donde parte está cerca de la cara. Su atuendo es una mezcla de estilos de diferentes ciudades y países (el fondo la muestra en estos países). Su chaqueta (azul oscuro) y su camisa (azul brillante con botones de raso con una pajarita fucsia) es de París, su falda (fucsia con estampado de flores de color naranja) es de Taiwán y sus polainas (naranja en la parte delantera y fucsia en la parte delantera Atrás) y las botas (morado oscuro) son de Nueva York. Su cabello es negro, corto y afeitado en el lado derecho y también lleva un arete en la oreja derecha. Background El fondo es un camino indicado por triángulos amarillos y naranjas en el suelo, que muestra dos ciudades en particular y un país en particular en el fondo (de donde son los estilos de ropa del bailarín), con el cielo y el suelo cambiando de color con la ciudad. El fondo es París con un esquema de color púrpura durante los versos. Durante el primer y tercer coro cambia a Nueva York con un esquema de color azul. Durante el segundo coro y puente se cambia a Taiwan. Al final cambia de nuevo a París. Al principio, las bailarinas comienzan a aparecer copiando un movimiento que la bailarina está haciendo al principio de la canción, y luego comienzan a aparecer más. En el primer coro aparecen bailarines masculinos y todos permanecen durante el resto de la rutina, haciendo dicho movimiento durante los versos y copiando los movimientos del bailarín la mayor parte del tiempo durante los coros, puente y final. Gold Moves Hay 2 Movimientos Gold en esta canción, de los cuales dos son los mismos: Both Gold Moves: Pon las manos en tu cintura. El Movimiento Gold 1 es más lento. Danse-GM.png|Gold Move 1 DanseGM.png|Gold Move 2 Dansegoldmoveingame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Dansegoldmoveingame2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Apariciones en Mashups Danse (Pop Version) appears in the following mashups: *''I Gotta Feeling'' (Hops & Jumps) *''I'm An Albatraoz'' (Merry Go Round) *''Stadium Flow'' (High Energy Girls) Captions Danse (Pop Version) appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Clean Up *Come On *Houra *Orchestra *Prisoner *Smashing Down *Western Violin Trivia *''Danse'' is the second French-language song in the series. *While Danse is only available in PAL regions in , it is available in both the PAL and NTSC regions via and . *The main version of the song features Flo Rida. However, since the Pop Version is used, he is not featured. **If the main version of the song had been used in the game, it would have been the third song in the series to feature Flo Rida. * is the first game in which neither of the PAL region songs were in English. Satellite and Diggin’ in the Dirt were both in English. *In the PAL menu of , it is in the same place where The Other Side is in the NTSC one. *Similarly to I Kissed a Girl, the pictograms are shown have default colors in an early image. In the actual game, they are a light orange. *The artist, Tal, made an endorsement for the routine, as Jason Derulo did with The Other Side. *The Gold Move pictograms have a red outline, because of their shade between yellow and brown. **However, in the preview video, they do not.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKgnkuAAWv8 **This is the first time it happens in the series. *This is the first PAL song to be available to the NTSC region (appearing for both regions on and ) as streaming content. *The art concept of the dancer was different: she had longer hair and no jacket. *Both Gold Moves are the same, but they have different pictograms (one has arrows and the other does not) because they are done at different speeds. *In the official gameplay, there are no Wiimote icons/lights on top of the names. Gallery Game Files Danse cover generic.png|''Danse (Pop Version)'' Danse_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach danse_cover@2x.jpg| cover 145afdcvasbag.png|Avatar on 137.png|Avatar on and later games 200145.png|Golden avatar 300145.png|Diamond avatar danse pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots DansePALopener.png|''Danse (Pop Version)'' on the menu DansePALmenu.png|Routine selection menu Danse gameplay.jpg|The New York version of the background Maxresdefault (5).jpg|The Paris version of the background Maxresdefault (6).jpg|The Japan version of the background Beta Elements BetaStarBars.jpg|Pictograms with default colors Bandicam 2014-12-09 21-22-56-406.jpg|Concept art and Beta hairstyle Others 130913_juste_1.jpg|TAL and Stessy Emelie dancing to the track danse background.png|Background Videos Official Music Video TAL_feat._FLO_RIDA_-_Danse_Clip_Officiel Danse (Pop Version) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Danse (Pop Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Danse (Pop Version) - Just Dance 2014 Danse (Pop Version) - Just Dance Now Danse (Pop Version) - Just Dance 2016 Danse (Pop Version) - Just Dance 2017 Danse (Pop Version) - Just Dance 2018 Behind The Scenes Danse (Pop Version) - Behind the Scenes (FR) References Site Navigation de:Danse (Pop Version) en:Danse (Pop Version) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Citaciones Requeridas Categoría:2010s Categoría:Region exclusiva Categoría:Stessy Emelie Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now